Un Simple Jaspidot
by Nino5571
Summary: Ella no sabia de sus sentimientos, mucho menos los entendía y por ser tan terca e impulsiva, acabo justamente como esta ahora...


_Bueno, si esto se le puede llamar Jaspidot asi lo hare, espero les guste este One-Shot, no soy muy buena captando aun las personalidades de las gemas, aun asi, ¡disfrútenlo!._

 ** _Personajes originales pertecientes a Rebecca Sugar y Cartoon Network._**

* * *

-Otra vez rondaba en esa patética nave, en forma de una estúpida mano para acabarla, a quien se le ocurrió un diseño tan idiota?!, bueno, que se le puede hacer?, así es esto... aunque las cosas han ido algo diferentes desde que atrapamos a Lazuli, la muy imbécil de Peridot se ha comportado aún más raro de lo que ya era, la pobre nerd al parecer no le quita la mirada a la gemita azulada, que tontas... eso es lo que son... patéticas escorias de homeworld...-

...

-¿Ya colocaste coordenadas cierto?...- Lo dice la gema un tanto fortachona caminando de un lado a otro detrás de la silla de su compañera.

-Agh... por décima vez te digo que si Jasper... – Contesto un tanto agotada la gema verde a la causa de su fastidio.

-Más te vale, esta nave es una porquería.- Hablo con superioridad… o eso creía que marcaba ella.

-¡¿Podrías dejar de molestar mis cosas?! ¡¿O acaso buscas que te reporte?!- Respondió un tanto enojada por todos los comentarios de Jasper.

-Vete a la mierda Peridot~- Dice eso medio cantando y se coloca a un lado de Peridot.

-¡Ya deja de joder!- Grita exasperada y con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas mientras trata de empujarla y alejarla de ella, aunque Jasper ni se inmuta.

Jasper en un movimiento se hace a un lado haciendo que Peridot caiga de la silla.

-Hahahahahaha, ¡pendeja!- Rio la gema anaranjada de la caída de su companera.

-¡No es gracioso!- Se levanta y sacude su ropa -¿No sería mejor que te vayas a dormir?-

-¿Ahora me estas corriendo?, JA, ¿quién te crees?- Replico la gema anaranjada tomando una supuesta pose de superioridad, no sabía porque, pero cada vez que estaba con la "dorito" siempre se comportaba más estúpidamente que de costumbre.

-Solo lárgate quieres...- La gema volteo a verla, pero esta vez con más seriedad de la que acostumbraba transmitir.

-... de acuerdo, pero no lo hare porque me lo hayas dicho tu...-

-Camine hacia mi habitación... o podría llamarse así, no entiendo mucho eso de las naves y menos con formas tan extrañas, pero, algo me decía que no lo hiciera, así que decidí hacerle caso a ese algo y me quede ahí, detrás de la puerta en donde, se suponía, me había retirado-.

-Escuche como la nerd tecleaba unas cuantas cosas, según el tiempo en que tecleaba y los sonidos de cada botón puedo suponer que no tenía la menor idea de lo que estaba haciendo, pero al escuchar sus pisadas rápidas fuera de la habitación pude llegar a la conclusión que agrego auto-destrucción a la nave... o también pudo haberla programado a estar en piloto automático, digamos que quiero creer eso, sin pensarlo dos veces la seguí, solo por curiosidad, una simple curiosidad que no hubiese querer tenido en ese momento, ¡la vi llegar con esa maldita gema!, Lazuli estaba dentro de su celda, hincada, tan debilucha y patética era su existencia que daban ganas de pulverizarla para que así no robara más espacio en este universo... pero pues que se le puede hacer... Peridot... se le notaba decidida para ir a charlar un poco con Lazuli, eso fue algo raro para mí, pero decidí permanecer ahí un rato por lo menos-.

-Ohh… Peridot…- Hablo con desinterés la gema que muy bien remarcaba ser Lapis Lazuli.

Se inca al frente de donde está la celda de Lapis. -Hola, prisionera numero… 1 en esta nave, supongo… ¿quieres hablar un poco?- Pregunto la gema verde.

-...- Con un poco de desconfianza en su mirada, la gema azulada termino cediendo, después de todo pudo observar que la gema verde lo necesitaba. -S-seguro... ¿de qué quieres hablar?-

Suspiro -No lo sé, solo sé que estoy cansada, cansada de tanto "Peridot coloca las coordenadas, Peridot eres una nerd", ¡es frustrante escuchar eso todo el día!- No podía evitar quejarse después de todo el estrés que vivía día a día, lo que sorprendió un poco a Lapis por la repentina confianza que le brindaba al hablar.

Desde atrás de una pared, un poco apartada de ellas, Jasper se muerde los labios liberando un silencioso gruñido. -...-

A Lapis… realmente no le importaban los asuntos de esas dos gemas, después de todo la tenían encerrada, pero solo se limitó a "cooperar" con la gema verdosa. -... yo digo… o mejor dicho… supongo…que lo hace con una buena intención, ¿no lo crees?-

Peridot, un tanto confundida por la reacción de la gema que se encontraba frente a ella le dice -¿todavía que estas encerrada dices que tiene buenas intenciones?, ¡sí que eres rara!-

Una flechita de la nada apareció y golpeo el estómago de Lapis y esta flechita justamente decía en letras grandes rara, Lapis después de esto se incorporó y trato de corregir. -No no no… lo que quiero decir es que... puede que sean buenas intenciones, pero contigo, sí, soy su prisionera, y... no debería serlo, pero estoy segura que ese es el humor que quiere llevar contigo... o eso espero…-

-¿Esa brabucona? ¡hmm!, ¡ya quisiera!, solo piensa en si misma... nunca me ha preguntado cómo me siento al estar al mando de muchas cosas- Dice mientras recarga su cara en sus rodillas- siempre está en su propio mundo- hablo con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas-

-Peridot…- Susurro un poco confundida la gema azul.

-pero sabes... el poder hablar así contigo hace que pueda desahogarme... si no fueses una prisionera...-

Jasper, al escuchar eso, sintió un nudo en la garganta y otras cosas que la hacían sentirse más impulsiva de lo que ya era, por esa razón, apretó sus dientes y decidió marcharse del lugar antes de explotar ahí.

-Aunque Jasper es una compañera un tanto fastidiosa, idiota, impotente y muchas cosas que no son buenas para los demás... pero eso es lo que la hace especial para mí...- La gema verde, un tanto sonrojada, susurro. –Tanto… que me gustaría ser parte de su propio mundo…-

-… solo espero que no te defraude- Dijo la gema azul, dándole la espalda a Peridot y perdiéndose en sus propios pensamientos.

-… eso espero también- Peridot se levantó, sacudió su ropa nuevamente y, fingiendo como si no hubiese pasado nada, retomo su personalidad fría y volvió a la sala de control-

...

-Si no fueses...-

...

...

-¡Una prisionera!-

-¡HA!-

...

-¡AHORA SOY UNA MALDITA PRISIONERA!-

...

-¡¿QUE PIENSAS DE MI AHORA PERRA?!

...

-¡¿QUE PIENSAS DE ESTA ESTUPIDA BRABUCONA QUE AHORA ESTA MANTENIENDO A ESTA ZORRA IDIOTA LEJOS DE TI?!-

...

-¡Si tan solo no estuviese en mi propio mundo!... yo enserio... quisiera estar contigo...-

...

-La frustración y mu idiotez es lo que me mantiene aquí ahora... enserio... lo siento... lo siento mucho... pero aun así... no quiero que este patético Lazuli se acerque a ti... no desde aquella vez... ¡NO LO HARÁ!-

…

…

La mente de Jasper se nublo, como lo hacía cada vez que se veía obligada a fusionarse, ambas mentes unidas en un mismo pensamiento, y cada vez que eso ocurría, era una de las oportunidades que ella tenía para insultarse a sí misma, con todo el odio y el rencor que se encontraba en ella en esos momentos, era lo único que le quedaba hacer por ahora

...

...

...

...

por ahora...

* * *

 _Y eso fue todo, algo meco y choto, pero es algo, dejen review para ver que les pareció, ¡gracias por llegar hasta aquí y hasta la próxima!_

 _Y si, no me he olvidado de mi otro fanfic, solo que no tengo nada en la cabeza ahorita, **¡derp!**_


End file.
